


Gift Exchanges and Promises

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru understands that his affections for Rin are growing with her and he understands that as a human Rin will change quickly from the child that she was to a woman.Sesshomaru decided to propose properly with a gift that Rin will keep with her always.The beginning of their betrothment begins when she is 15 going onto 16. He's 19 in human years...it's alright in a feudal fairy tail.
Relationships: Jaken & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Gift Exchanges and Promises

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran ahead of him with a soft laugh as the monk and slayer’s children shouted for her in the field.

She reached them and they tackled her to the grass as their mother chided them from where she was knelt down by the stream’s edge washing clothing on the warm sunny day. Sesshomaru watched as the youngest of the slayer’s brood giggled and leapt onto the pile of bodies and limbs.

“Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! Three children have taken me hostage! Please save me!” Rin called out dramatically.

Sesshomaru paused in his steps and wondered if she was serious or just playing. He didn’t understand humans at various times, including now. He still didn’t care too much to bother learning, Jaken seemed to learn more about humans for Rin’s sake and informed Sesshomaru of various things Kaede had explained over the years.

_“Rin shall be a woman soon. Human girls get their first moon cycles anywhere between the ages of eleven and seventeen… Kaede believes Rin will expect her first soon enough,”_ Jaken had explained when Rin was close to eleven summers old.

That had startled Sesshomaru and Jaken saw the minute change in his expression as the two of them sat by the fire that Jaken had made for the evening, Jaken sighed heavily and explained all of the changes that Rin would experience.

Sesshomaru felt dread deep within his chest.

The reality that Rin would soon be a woman in the eyes of humans made him regret leaving her in the village. A part of his inu nature wanted to hide and protect her within the confines of his Chichi-ue’s abandoned home. Sesshomaru knew his aunt, his Chichi-ue’s sister, still managed the place and waited for Sesshomaru to claim the home as his own as he had no desire to replace his mother in the celestial shire.

Yet, when he returned to visit Rin as he had promised the growing girl, she seemed tired but happy. He could smell the blood and saw her cheeks taking a deep red colour. Of course, she knew that he knew what was happening to her body in that moment.

 _“I’m sorry Sesshomaru-sama,_ _Lady Kaede explained that this is my new reality. I will understand if you never visit again,”_ Rin quickly said and bowed her head in embarrassment before turning around and running away.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment with his brows raised minutely. She was a petite young woman trying to run away from a daiyoukai like himself. Sesshomaru glanced at the rolls of cloth he had draped over his arm. He knew Jaken was with Kaede, leaving bundles of wood, warm blankets for Rin (and Kaede, Sesshomaru didn’t need the old hag to die while still caring for Rin), thick and full futons, and everything and anything Sesshomaru could think of to provide Rin with.

He leapt up into the air and landed before Rin. She stared up at him and then pouted as she crouched on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest.

 _“I was trying to spare you Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha already lectured me yesterday about my scent,”_ she huffed out.

 _“And what does Inuyasha do when Kagome has her own moon’s blood?”_ Sesshomaru questioned Rin.

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru and stated flatly, _“He leaves her for the week. He entered our home yesterday and complained that Kagome and I have the same cycle patterns. So, he returned home and told Kagome to stay with Kaede and I for the next few days.”_

Sesshomaru could scent amongst the metallic of her blood her shame and discomfort. _“Rin, when I have I ever been like Inuyasha? Your scent does not bother me so,”_ he explained.

She blinked at him quickly before she burst into tears. He remembered that Jaken had explained emotions would change for the time too.

Sesshomaru knelt down and placed his hand on Rin’s head until she stopped crying and thanking him for being so kind. Her head bowed and she wiped at her tears before taking a calm breath and apologizing for crying while smile brightly up at him.

Sesshomaru accepted that day that Rin would change rapidly before him and she would have to decide whether to return to travelling with him or live in the village.

He wondered if there would ever be a middle route for them. After all, they were from vastly different worlds.

The past four summers from Rin’s eleventh he had seen Rin change quickly from a girl to a woman. As she grew, Sesshomaru found himself, when she hit her fifteenth summer, falling in love with her. He no longer just wanted to protect her, he wanted to be by her side day and night. He wanted her all for himself.

He wished he knew what Rin wanted.

He had been giving her gifts since he left her behind, but he had never thought of them as betrothal gifts. They were to provide comfort, care, and show that she had some status as his former ward.

As he watched Rin play with the slayer’s children he wondered what it would be like to watch over her playing with little children with white hair or even brown like hers, with amber eyes. His breath caught as he imagined her caring for his children, their children.

Sesshomaru felt his heart thump loudly at the idea of becoming like his father and siring hanyou.

All youkai and human couples had tragic ends to their romances. Their hanyou offspring suffering scars externally or internally.

Sesshomaru thought of Inuyasha’s mother and their shared father. Inuyasha never met the enigmatic Touga that Sesshomaru admired so much that he wished to surpass him by beating him in battle.

Sesshomaru questioned if he would and could do that to himself, Rin, and their potential children.

But as Rin freed herself from the children and took off running toward him with a grin, hair billowing behind her, Sesshomaru thought nothing of it.

Whatever the future held, whatever path they took, together or separate, he would be glad that he knew her. It would always be Rin’s choice.

She had powers that Sesshomaru was sure she was unaware of. He had accepted by her thirteenth summer that he was hers in heart and soul. She could call his name, or whistle, and he would stop on whatever trail he was on and turn back, flying to her in the small village. He was hers to command.

A terrifying daiyoukai such as him at the behest of a village orphan girl. It was laughable amongst youkai that attacked him over the years trying to take his title, to take his swords, and some had even threatened to take Rin, use her body as they assumed Sesshomaru had.

He always tore the latter opponents to shreds, fangs elongated, eyes red, and claws dripping poison. Jaken sitting on A-Un, both waiting for him to sate his anger. They both knew how precious Rin was, they both treasured her in their own ways.

He didn’t care that there were rumours that he was gifting elaborate gifts to Rin, that he was making his intent clear, but he cared when they threatened her.

Her safety was always his concern.

She was irreplaceable.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin shouted and held out her arms.

Sesshomaru stood his ground, unsure of what she planned. She leapt when just a few feet from him and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. He arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and he lifted off into the air as the children called for Rin. Rin closer to his right side and away from the spikes.

“Rin! Ah!! Mama that doggy got Rin!” One of the girls shouted and pointed as Sesshomaru rose higher into the air with Rin holding onto him tightly.

Sesshomaru could see Sango look up and smile before calling the children to her.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin called him softly.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and their eyes met in that moment, brown and amber. He also thought her eyes reminded him of the darker bark on Bokuseno. He studied the dark lashes that framed Rin’s eyes. She blushed softly and he could hear her heartbeat increase the longer they stared at each other.

She smiled softly. “Your eyes remind me of liquid honey,” she said before glancing away and adding more quietly, “they are very pretty. I’ve always liked them.”

Sesshomaru flew off with her and held in his remarks for the moment.

He and Jaken had the conversation several times over since Rin had reached her fourteenth summer. Jaken had tried to press on the subject when Rin was thirteen summers.

 _“Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has already received a betrothal gift from a ningen lord from a nearby castle. Inuyasha told them that Rin was not to be married off without express consent from you. You must make a statement of intent verbally if you wish to have Rin as your bride,”_ Jaken chided him.

Jaken seemed bolder when it came to Rin’s care and future. Sesshomaru even once stated to the little youkai that he sounded like he was Rin’s father. Jaken huffed out a response that Rin was like a little youngling he had cared for himself.

Perhaps in many ways, Jaken was Rin’s paternal figure.

As Sesshomaru landed in the glen by the Tree of Ages, Rin letting go of his shoulders. He lifted her to sit on one of the knobbed roots of the ancient tree.

“Rin you are fifteen summers now, I believe that you should be given a gift fit for a woman of your age,” Sesshomaru said as he reached into his armour where he kept the small wooden box.

“Sesshomaru-sama’s visits are always enough. You have spoiled me over the years, most men don’t bother asking for my hand in marriage since they assume I am going to be your bride already…but I understand that you would never marry me since I am a human!” Rin said quickly and then gasped with a blush on her cheeks. She quickly waved her hands about her face. “Sorry, I still speak out of turn!”

Sesshomaru brought forth the box and held it out in his palm. Now was his chance to express himself fully and to explain the depths of his heart, how she captured it and it’s hers to deal with how she sees fit. He was never good with words or expressing himself, but for her he would try.

Rin stared at the small ornate box. Her eyes stared at the decorative motifs of flowers and butterflies before glancing up to Sesshomaru with her lips parted. “Sesshomaru-sama what is this?” She asked him softly.

“Take it and open it,” he told her and watched her hand reach out slowly to take the box.

She held it on her palm and used her right hand to open the lid to look inside the velvet lined box. She pulled out the necklace and stared at it. The silver heart and finely crafted with a small lock on the side. Rin set the box and lid down onto her lap and opened the locket. She gasped softly as there was a small bundle of his clipped locks curled and tied together within the locket.

“Sesshomaru-sama…I don’t understand,” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru closed his hands over Rin’s. “I am yours,” he said and saw Rin’s eyes snap up to meet his gaze. “I am yours Rin,” he repeated, “I have seen how you admired the locket that Inuyasha has, given to him by Kagome. Jaken noticed and questioned Kagome on the significance of the item. I then had Toutousai make the locket. I wanted you to have a piece of me with you, always,” he explained. He cupped her cheek. “If you wish to spend your life with a human, then I accept that, but I would be far happier if you were by my side as long as I can keep you,” Sesshomaru finished. “My words back then still hold true. Whatever is your decision, I will always respect it.”

Rin smiled. “Sesshomaru-sama,” she said softly, almost teasingly, “Are you proposing to me?” She asked him.

“Rin if you wish for sweet words then you will have to find a poet. I am a trained warrior, a daiyoukai, such sweet words can never come from my lips,” Sesshomaru huffed out.

Rin stared at him and then giggled lightly. “Sorry milord, I was teasing. You are perfect the way you are. Your promises are gentle and sweeter than any poems. But you should have something of me with you, it’s only fair,” Rin said with a hum as she closed the locket and placed it around her neck.

Sesshomaru admired how the necklace rested over her kimono, proudly on display.

“I have an idea!” Rin said as reached behind her head and pulled out her hair tie from her side braids that were held at that back. She held out the hair tie, the one she had since she was a child, the orange ribbon was now old and faded but Sesshomaru took it from her and held it as she unravelled her two braids with her fingers. “Are you going to tie it on?” Rin asked him as she closed the box and stared at him.

“Tie it where?” Sesshomaru asked her.

Rin reached out and waved her hand at his armour. “Your chest guard, Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, anywhere you think will be a good place to keep it,” she said with a nod.

Sesshomaru grabbed Tenseiga from his sash. It was, after all, the blade that revived her and started their path together. He caught Rin’s smile as if she were very pleased with his choice. He had her hold the sheathe as he tied it around the top of the sheathe. He knotted it tightly after wounding it around and around until there was only enough ribbon left to create a bow and knot.

Both satisfied with the ribbon on Tenseiga’s sheathe, Sesshomaru slid it back into his sash, snug against his side.

“Now, you’re with me and I am with you, even if there is a great amount of distance between us, we are never really apart,” Rin hummed gently.

Sesshomaru nodded. “You need only whistle or call my name,” he reminded her of his promise a year earlier.

Rin nodded and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. “I know, I always feel like a burden when I think of calling you…it’s why I’ve never done it,” she admitted.

Sesshomaru lifted her chin with a claw and made her look at him. “You have thought about it and never acted up on it, why not?” He hummed out. “When were these times and what was happening?” He questioned her.

“It’s embarrassing!” Rin blushed as she responded.

“When and what Rin, answer your future husband,” Sesshomaru growled softly.

Rin’s eyes widened before smiling. “Did I accept your proposal?” She asked softly. “Verbally?”

Sesshomaru internally stomped his feet, were human marriage proposals that complex? She had accepted his gift and even gave one in return. Was that not an agreement?

Rin tossed her head back and laughed as Sesshomaru stared her down, brows knitted together. She nearly felt backwards, save for Sesshomaru grabbing her and steading her. “I’m sorry! Of course, I accepted. Sorry Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin giggled out and smiled at him. “I was trying to get out of my side of the conversation.”

“Hn, answer now,” Sesshomaru huffed gently.

Rin sighed softly. “There are three times when I really wanted to call you here but didn’t. The first had been after you gave me that promise of trust and that I could whistle or call your name. It was really just to see if it would work. But then I thought it was selfish and I was terrible person for ever being so needy and such a burden to you,” she explained.

Sesshomaru cupped Rin’s face between his palms. “I would have come to you even if you just wanted to sit here or I would have taken you to a valley where you could pick flowers,” he replied.

Rin grabbed his wrists and smiled. “I know, but I was supposed to be learning to be more independent. So, the second time was after some village girls called me a youkai’s whore,” she said sadly.

“Who?” Sesshomaru growled and stepped closer to Rin, his nose closer to hers.

She let go of his wrists and held his face. “No one important. Many of the villagers have always thought I was strange. They never liked that I wore royal colours and soft silks. Sango and Kagome stopped a villager from stealing my clothes while we were at the hot spring once. Inuyasha has always protected me from the villagers who thought to bully me,” Rin sighed softly. “But when those two girls said I was going to be whore, your whore, that you would use me until I was no longer wanted, and you would discard me away…I wanted to ask you what you intended for me. Did you wish to have my body, use it until I could no longer sate your lust, but then I remembered who you were, not their imagination of who you are. I know you; you would never hurt me,” her words were filled with conviction in her statement.

They were all true. He could never hurt her.

“Humans are despicable,” Sesshomaru snarled out softly.

“I am human,” Rin remarked with a small smile.

“You are Rin, my Rin, that’s all that matters,” Sesshomaru huffed. “What about the third time?”

Rin blushed softly and squirmed on the root. “Well…um…” she squeaked out.

Sesshomaru noticed the change in her scent: arousal. His eyes widened at the idea of Rin calling him in a state of arousal.

He would have dishonoured her and himself. He even thought of how willing he would have done so as well. In human years she was marriage material and of the right age.

“When?” He asked lowly, voice lowering. Rin caught on that he could scent her arousal.

She covered her face with her hands. “Last month! It was just after you visited…but Kagome dragged me to a performance by these travelling playwrights in the next village. Inuyasha refused to go, so she decided I should dress as a priestess so we could attend without men harassing us. But…then there was this performance that portrayed a youkai and a human. It was…” Rin peeked through her fingers. “Erotic,” she squeaked out. “I don’t think Kagome and I got the same message as the rest of the audience,” Rin laughed nervously.

“It was a warning to not lay with a youkai?” He asked her.

Rin lowered her hands. “Apparently…they portrayed the woman as unable to ever lay with a mortal man because the sex was too good and that…um…well, I think the message was for human women to stay with human men and be satisfied with that or else never make love more than once…but Sesshomaru-sama…it was erotica!” Rin finished.

“So, you wished to see me after seeing this play?” Sesshomaru questioned and leaned in closer. “What upset you so?”

Rin blushed harder and grabbed his shoulders as he leaned in close to her face. “I wasn’t _upset_ …I was…Kagome said I needed some _relief_. She even said I should ask you because she thought you would help me…I think she has been wanting us together for awhile now,” Rin said softly.

“Hn, what would you have wanted me to do to help _relieve_ you?” Sesshomaru asked Rin as he grabbed her hip and pulled her closet to him. She parted her thighs and he stood between them. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“That wouldn’t have helped,” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru moved his head and stared at Rin’s lips. Both stared at each other before Rin’s hands wound around his neck. Sesshomaru let her pull him to him and their lips met tentatively, shyly before they both had the courage to deepen their kisses.

Sesshomaru growled softly into the kiss in contentment as Rin’s lips parted, letting his touch hers cautiously. Rin let out a soft moan and moved her tongue against his before pulling back and smiling at him.

“Sesshomaru-sama if I become your wife, will I be your only wife? Or will you have a youkai wife like your Chichi-ue did?” She asked him as she stroked his stripes on his left cheek.

He pulled her closer, until they were as close as possible considering their attire. “You are my only one, Rin. There has been and will never be another woman, perhaps your reincarnations but you are mine, I am yours,” he growled at her softly.

Rin gasped softly and pulled him in for another kiss. Sesshomaru cupped the back of her head and explored her mouth, clumsily until they both found a rhythm into their kiss. Sesshomaru broke off the kiss and kissed down her neck.

“Sesshomaru-sama…I think we should marry quickly. I want…” she softly moaned as he nipped her pulse point, his hand cupping her breast through the layers of fabric.

“It will be a proper wedding, Jaken will not forgive either of us,” Sesshomaru told her as he nuzzled her below her ear and listening to the hitch in her breath before reluctantly raising his hand and cupping her cheek. “Rin no kimi we shall wed in by the end of the summer, you will be sixteen summers.”

Rin stared at his lips, eyes hooded as her cheeks warmed and shaded pink again. “Say it again,” she murmured softly.

“We will be wed by the end of summer,” he repeated gently.

Rin shook her head gently. “No, that first bit…what you called me,” she hummed softly.

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to hers, he sighed softly, breath fanning against Rin’s cheek as he said lowly, “Rin no kimi.”

“Mhmm, I really like hearing that from your lips,” Rin sighed softly.

Sesshomaru smirked before kissing her gently, cupping the back of her head.

Both remained in the woods for some time before Jaken found them still holding each other and kissing. They parted as Jaken chided Rin and warned Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru listened to Rin laugh gently as she hopped off the knobbed root of the Tree of Ages.

“Yes, yes Jaken-sama. I will not tarnish Sesshomaru-sama’s reputation or sully mine. I shall return to Kaede, but you will have to talk to Inuyasha and request him to build me a private house near the woods,” Rin said as she adjusted her skirts.

“Why?!” Jaken shouted.

Rin stood before Jaken and then crouched down. “Because I have no father any longer. Inuyasha will listen to you,” Rin said as she pointed at Jaken.

Jaken narrowed his eyes. “Why do you need a separate house from Kaede?” He asked warily.

“It wouldn’t dwell well with me or Sesshomaru-sama if Kaede had to listen and witness Sesshomaru-sama and I making love,” Rin stated with a huff.

If Sesshomaru were any lesser of a stoic man he would have flushed at Rin’s bold statement. Jaken squawked indignantly and chided Rin further before giving Sesshomaru a look he had never received from the small youkai.

“You two will be married first and then he can lay with you! Nothing before! I am staying with you so nothing untoward happens!” Jaken shouted after Rin as she took off running to the village. Jaken turned to him and sighed. “She thinks you will be living in the village with her, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“No, she’s found the middle ground,” Sesshomaru said before following Rin to the village.

Jaken frowned and narrowed his eyes for a moment then sighed, “She’s allowing you to be free, but you can still return to her without so many eyes on you,” Jaken explained.

“Make sure the manor is large enough, Jaken,” Sesshomaru ordered as he could faintly hear Rin humming ahead of him.

The melody of her song familiar and calling to him to return to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. It is always nice to return to my OTP and I am grateful that Sunrise gave us a sequel. 
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit.


End file.
